


Здесь тебя ничего не держит

by Darety



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Gen, Missing Scene, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще один случай в Дельфи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь тебя ничего не держит

– В банке деталей почти не осталось трубопроводов, – пробормотал Амбулон. – Нам скоро придется из подручных средств клапаны делать.  
В Дельфи операции на топливной системе стояли на втором месте после устранения внешних повреждений. Солдаты защищали энергоновые шахты, а сами заправлялись чем попало. Засорение фильтров, истертость шлангов, сбоящие насосы… Климат тоже влиял плохо – что на обшивку, что на состояние внутренних систем.  
Самые сознательные пациенты Дельфи предусмотрительно использовали морозостойкое масло, обрабатывали суставы антикоррозийкой, меняли шины и проапгрейживали обогрев, а потом их скручивало из-за засорившихся форсунок. Или они выкашливали желеобразную слизь из верхнего шлюза. Или двигатель вдруг начинал расходовать втрое больше топлива. А все потому, что старый приятель посоветовал им добавлять в энергон присадку, которая помогает системам быстрее разогреваться на сильном морозе, или присыпать паек вот этим порошочком, или еще что…  
Штат Дельфи единодушно сходился во мнении, что всем доморощенным советчикам надо открутить головы. Медики в боевых частях следят за соблюдением санитарных норм при выдаче энергона, но за веру каждого конкретного солдата в силу народной медицины они отвечать не могут, так что…  
Кто бы поверил, что колики в топливном баке будут на Мессатине второй проблемой после оторванных рук и ног?.. Чаще всего автоботские молодцы решались предстать перед врачом уже в таком состоянии, что их глубокие внутренние проблемы могло решить только хирургическое вмешательство. Когда обрабатываешь тридцать таких идиотов в месяц – чтобы они умерли через пару дней, и на их место Праул прислал новых, не меньших придурков, – словосочетание «замена адсорбера» и слышать не можешь. Так что недовольство Амбулона было вполне понятно.  
– Сейчас три пациента нуждаются в трансплантации, – Фарма бросил скучающий взгляд на электронную доску. – У нас два дезактива в морге. Оба подходят как доноры. Займись подготовкой к операции, я все устрою.  
В военное время твой корпус после смерти может послужить еще лучше, чем при жизни. Вечно испытывающие недостаток деталей, медицинские станции давно освоили практику присваивания чужих комплектующих, даже если пациент не изъявлял желания становиться донором. Каждый раз, конечно, требовалось составлять объяснительную, доказывать экстренность ситуации, но, учитывая проблемы со снабжением, против скромной инициативы конкретного медблока помочь другим нуждающимся командование не выступало. При этом все понимали, что таких «инициативных» медблоков – море, и каждый относительно целый дезактив – это своего рода пиршество для живущих на скудном снабжении фронтовых медиков.  
Ха. Как будто они берут детали себе.  
– Насчет дезактивов, – Амбулон непривычно замялся, и Фарма заинтересованно уставился на него. У старшего врача не было привычки топтаться на одном месте. – Из части прибыл офицер. Один из скончавшихся пациентов – его conjunx endura. А еще они аннигилисты.  
Фарма не шелохнулся. Оба меха, чьи остывшие посеревшие корпуса ждали простых военных похорон, умерли от серьезных повреждений. Одному во время сражения осколок пробил мозговой модуль. Раненый даже пробыл в сознании довольно долго, несмотря на искрящуюся голову, но все же отключился раньше, чем Фарма успел восстановить приток питания. Второй во время патруля попал в ледяной шторм, его электроника полностью вышла из строя, и он разбился о скалу, не справившись с навигацией. Его доставили в Дельфи уже затухающим, в регенерационной камере он оказался, когда связь между искрой и корпусом почти утратилась, и любые старания по восстановлению сталкивались с отторжением новых комплектующих. Все, что Ферст Эйд с Амбулоном смогли для него сделать, это вырубить нейросеть, чтобы угасание не было болезненным. Будь Дельфи оборудована лучше, они могли бы посадить искру на искусственное питание и подготовить новый корпус, но… тут и для простой пересадки топливных каналов деталей не хватало.  
Официально, по протоколу, регулирующему похоронные ритуалы в зоне боевых действий, обоих ждала расплавка. Затем слитки, заваренные в скромные контейнеры с выбитыми именами, их военное начальство отпустит в свободное плавание по космосу. Безнравственно было разбирать сослуживцев на запчасти, и штат Дельфи старался не слишком часто прибегать к особым правам медиков в решении судьбы чужого дезактива. Амбулону не нравилось, что у них нет согласия пациентов, Ферст Эйд воспринимал это как-то слишком близко к искре, а Фарме не нравилось возиться с документами.  
Но тут все было еще безрадостнее.  
– …он как раз прилетел проконтролировать, знаешь, что мы ничего из него не вынем.  
– Я понял, – мрачно кивнул Фарма, складывая руки на честплейте. – Хорошо. Остается один. Выбери пациента, который не дотерпит на внешнем питании до плановой поставки, остальным придется подождать. Ну, или разобьется кто-нибудь еще, – жестко добавил он.  
Маленькие секты распространялись на войне, как грибок на сырых органических планетах. Мехам так хотелось верить хоть во что-нибудь, что они находили любой медицинский или социальный фактор, какой подворачивался под руку, цеплялись за него и строили вокруг этого свою короткую солдатскую жизнь. И с тех пор как говорить о святости Матрицы стало отчасти неловко, «три м» перестали притеснять, а довоенные кружки по духовным интересам окутал романтический ореол истории (ведь время все делает важным и значимым) развелись тысячи «аннигилистов», «спектралистов» и прочих сектантов.  
Терпимо, если они пытались читать ауру медиков или таскали на шее голубые шарики, надеясь, что это убережет их от смерти. Печальнее, если они запрещали себя разбирать.  
Аннигилисты настаивали на важности целостности корпуса. Они предпочитали после смерти исчезать полностью, чтобы и крошечного слитка не осталось, и настаивали, что Праймус принимает лишь тех, кого не привязывает к этому миру даже малюсенький болтик. Такие мехи вполне могли посетить поле битвы спустя несколько лет, чтобы отыскать там свою отодранную пластину, дико нервничали во время операций, настаивая, чтобы медики у них на глазах кидали извлеченные из них поврежденные части в кислоту, и даже после смерти умудрялись приносить немало проблем.  
Не было заботы – придется устраивать похороны в соответствии с их религиозной традицией. Если бы можно было запретить на войне глупость, давно бы все закончилось...  
– Эм-м, – Амбулон закрутил датапад в руках. – Ты ведь знаешь, у аннигилистов принято, чтобы корпус полностью растворяли… нет, это не проблема, у нас есть, где, хотя такой расход окислителей по нам ударит…  
– Амбулон, это же последняя воля покойного, – протянул Фарма. – Мы что, хлорида пожалеем?  
Тот заметно вспыхнул, уязвленный замечанием. Амбулон строго следил за тем, чтобы Дельфи была укомплектована хотя бы по минимуму, однако волновался вовсе не из скупости. Он всегда стоял за право погибшего найти такой покой, которого требовала его искра, если это вообще возможно.  
Просто реактивы Дельфи получает раз в месяц, а то и реже. Амбулон был практичным мехом, вот и все.  
Фарма тоже считал, что тратить такое количество химпрепаратов ради чужой прихоти просто глупо. Еще он, как главный врач, мог встать в позу и послать этого прилетевшего офицера вместе с дезактивным корпусом куда подальше. Пусть ищет желающих устроить ему кислотную ванну.  
Но он не собирался так поступать. О, нет. Кто погиб в Дельфи, будет расплавлен в Дельфи. Ведь врачи несут ответственность за состояние корпуса до самого финала, верно? До сварки контейнера с выбитым именем. Так заведено.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет, – Амбулон сердито уставился на экран, не желая откровенно выказывать недовольство начальником. Что ж. Знание своего места еще никому не вредило. – Есть еще кое-что. Смартган сказал, у них принято, чтобы последний, кто контактировал с корпусом, заверял его целостность во время церемонии. Подтверждал, хм, что все на месте. Ты оперировал Хиттера, так что… Мы с Ферст Эйдом ничего пока не… но он может взять на себя. Или я. Без проблем. Я имею в виду, не отвлекайся, мы все сами сделаем, – твердо сказал он, все еще не глядя на Фарму. – Я просто решил, что нужно поставить тебя в известность.  
– Почему же, – проронил Фарма, скучающе скользя взглядом по плечам Амбулона, от одного лилового пятнышка просвечивающей краски к другому. – Я заверю.  
Не ожидавший, что главный врач выразит желание участвовать в погребальной церемонии, Амбулон пару кликов вентилировал молча. Потом резко повернулся:  
– Тебе надо будет только сказать пару слов над резервуаром. Нам придется… не важно, я все подготовлю.  
– Отлично, Амбулон, – Фарма прислонился к стене, изучая растерянность подчиненного, которую тот старательно пытался скрыть. – Хорошо, что Хиттер, а не тот джет. Пришлось бы сопровождать его conjunx endura на место аварии, болтики подбирать. А туда не так легко добраться.  
Амбулон метнул на него возмущенный взгляд – Фарма задумчиво разглядывал свои пальцы, отстраненно улыбаясь, – зашумел вентиляцией и вышел. Он отдавал себе отчет, что шефу просто не понравилось, что он нерасторопно мнется в кабинете, когда вовсю мог бы решать свалившуюся на голову медикам Дельфи проблему, но не понимал, почему колкость – лучший способ завершить разговор. Хотя, с Фармой – давно стоило привыкнуть.  
Фарма дождался, пока дверь захлопнется, и с раздраженным вздохом вентиляции обратился к составлению заявления об изъятии донорских комплектующих. Готовые пустые бланки всегда были под рукой.  
В жажде пополнения банка деталей не зайдешь далеко – нельзя просто разобрать меха на запчасти, отослав командованию жалкую отписку, ведь это безнравственно. Негуманно. Даже если никто не узнает, что до погребальной расплавки дожили лишь покореженные детали брони… мародерствовать таким образом – значит порочить знак автоботов.  
Но пучок проводов разбившийся летун вполне мог пожертвовать другим бедолагам, верно?

 

Снег падал на серый корпус.  
Незначительное количество воды не могло повлиять на реакцию, и все равно медлить не стоило. К счастью, оксиды и соли, выделявшиеся в процессе разложения, аннигилисты не считали своими непосредственными частями, но в случае спорной трактовки не хотелось дискутировать о слипшихся отложениях, оставшихся на дне передвижного резервуара.  
Идеальным был сценарий, при котором от погибшего ничего не остается после обработки сильными кислотами и выпаривания раствора. Из-за последнего этапа аннигилистской церемонии они и торчали на крыше Дельфи вместо того, чтобы сделать все в помещениях госпиталя. Ведь пар непременно доставит перешедшую в новую форму искру Праймусу лично в руки… поэтому Хиттер смотрел погасшей оптикой в затянутое низкими серыми облаками небо, за которым прятался черный, такой привычный кибертронцам космос.  
В космосе не было богов, но некоторые упорно искали их там. Все равно что подсыпать себе рутенивую крошку в паек и верить, что это поможет от обморожения двигателя.  
Фарма надеялся, что его помощники подготовили все как следует, и не придется извиняться перед безутешным Смартганом за то, что насыщенности раствора не хватило на несколько сегментов нейроствола и пружины левой ступни. Ведь тогда понадобится делать второй заход.  
Недостаточно просто плеснуть в резервуар немного азотной да соляной кислоты, чтобы расплавить корпус кибертронца. Для такого процесса требуются мощнейшие соединения и редкие катализаторы, запас которых не так легко восполнить. Амбулону и Ферст Эйду пришлось просчитать процентное содержание каждого вещества в составе, вычислить необходимый объем кислотной смеси, учитывая вес дезактива, строение его апгрейдов и все возможные преграды на пути к полному растворению – вроде антикислотных покрытий, которые на войне используют многие. Необходимо было предусмотреть все возможные погрешности – и, конечно, сэкономить.  
Смартган выглядел взволнованным. Сначала он долго тряс руку Фармы, приветствуя его, и слишком сильно сжимал ладонь, а после кружил вокруг резервуара, пока младшие медики настраивали разогрев и подачу кислоты.  
Он попытался объяснить Фарме, что нужно делать, но тот спокойно поднял ладонь.   
– Мне знакома церемония, – произнес он. – Можем начинать, если вы готовы.  
И вот они стояли напротив друг друга, Смартган – в ногах, положив руки на края резервуара, Фарма – у изголовья. Хлопья снега падали медленно, но почти не кружились. Казалось, они замирали на мгновение, прежде чем коснуться лежащего корпуса, словно боялись растаять, подобно бесконечному множеству их братьев, оседавших на белых крыльях Фармы и темно-зеленых дверцах Смартгана, красном шлеме Ферст Эйда и облезлой броне Амбулона. Но Хиттер не выделял тепла, и потому по его частично перепаянному фейсплейту не ползли капли.  
Он лежал так, что дыры в затылке не было видно, но Фарма знал, что Смартган пристрастно осмотрел корпус перед началом церемонии. Амбулону или Ферст Эйду, возможно, пришлось разыскивать удаленные перед операцией куски в отходах, чтобы удовлетворить беспокойство скорбящего.  
– …мы не видим, но твоя искра горит и сейчас. Просто – иначе. Как и свет Праймуса не заметен оптическим сенсорам, но ощутим… – голос Смартгана был теплым. Все остальное на крыше медстанции промерзло.  
Фарма опустил взгляд. Хиттер был массивным мехом, едва поместился в передвижной резервуар. Руки спокойно лежали вдоль тела; колеса пришлось немного развернуть, но в пределах допустимого – калечить корпус для этого не понадобилось. Если бы Хиттер не влез, все оказались бы в неловком положении. Более крупных емкостей для растворения, которые можно вытащить на поверхность, в Дельфи не нашлось. Пришлось бы ждать, пока кислота разъест одну часть, следить, чтобы корпус погружался равномерно… поправлять, подталкивать, если придется – иначе чистой аннигиляции не получится. Некрасиво. И уж точно не такой неловкой, будничной возни хотел бы на похоронах его conjunx endura.  
Корпус Хиттера прорезало множество шрамов. Некоторые – относительно свежие, а некоторые – заваренные давно, многократно перекрашенные… и все равно заметные. Фарма цепко вылавливал следы каждого ремонта, перенесенного Хиттером. Каждого ранения. Их действительно много, но взгляд притягивал один, почти теряющийся на фоне других. Фарма смотрел на тонкую линию, опустив уголки губ и сжав пальцы.  
Станет теплее, когда Амбулон активирует разогрев. На крыше Дельфи образуется проталина. Воздух прогреется ненадолго.  
Смартган заканчивал ритуальную часть, и Фарма шевельнулся, слегка поднимая руки над головой Хиттера. Медики нередко оказываются теми, кто провожает мехов в последний путь, но редко читают при этом литании. Обычно все куда более буднично. Прозаично.  
О, ни один из коллег Фармы не стал бы с этим возиться. Из тех коллег, конечно, что действительно чего-то стоили; с Ферст Эйда или Амбулона сталось бы пойти на поводу у сектантов из сочувствия, но еще им никто не поручил бы руководство целой клиникой. На миг он представил Рэтчета стоящим здесь, словно в роли священника, готового возложить руки на голову мертвеца, и едва не фыркнул.  
– …ничто не помешает тебе уйти, – Смартган опустил шлем.  
– Ничто не помешает тебе уйти, – подхватил Фарма, касаясь оптик Хиттера кончиками пальцев. Снег мгновенно растаял под его руками. Он говорил уверенно, спокойно, громко, все еще глядя не на фейсплейт лежащего перед ним меха, а на тонкую полосу свежей спайки чуть ниже трансформационного шва на бедре. Такую заметит только хирург – другие просто не обратят внимания. – Перед светом Праймуса свидетельствую: ничто не задержит тебя здесь. Все станет ничем – и обратится в свет.  
– Все станет ничем, – эхом прошептал Смартган. – Хиттер… я… ты знаешь, как я благодарен за все время, которое мы прошли рядом. Дальше ты пойдешь один, и… – Смартган запнулся и вернулся к традиционным формулировкам; может, чтобы успокоиться и не расчувствоваться перед тремя незнакомыми врачами, которым он устроил столько головной боли, а может, потому что ритуал требовал завершения: – Я провожаю тебя уверенным, что мы встретимся позже. Здесь тебя ничего не держит.  
– Здесь тебя ничего не держит, – повторил Фарма.  
Снег таял на его пальцах, прижатых к погашенной оптике. Пришлось кивком сделать Амбулону знак, чтобы активировал подачу кислоты в резервуар.

 

– Не думал, что его так… трогает чужое горе, – пробормотал Ферст Эйд. – Фарма же вроде… не особо… религиозен, – неуверенно добавил он.  
– Это просто уважение? – Амбулон потер шлем над переносицей, и желтая краска в этом месте отслоилась. – Но… да. Знаешь, я ждал, что он вовсе откажет в церемонии. Все эти расходы, я как представил… Уже приготовился ругаться с ним.  
В теории Амбулон действительно был способен переспорить Фарму, прецеденты случались. Но в этом деле он не особенно высоко оценивал шансы на успех.  
И уж тем более он не представлял, что главный врач Дельфи будет вести себя так, словно заверять целостность корпусов аннигилистов ему приходилось десятки раз. Впрочем, может, и так. Фарма был хирургом дольше, чем Амбулон вообще функционировал. Сколько разных сектантов умерло у него на руках?  
– Я боялся, придется врать Смартгану, – кивнул Ферст Эйд. Он старался не глазеть на происходящее, но говорил с отчетливой грустью.  
Они с Амбулоном стояли в стороне; оба никогда не участвовали раньше в аннигилистских церемониях и не хотели сделать что-то не так. Читать и слышать о чем-то – не то же самое, что приобщаться к опыту, пусть странному и нерациональному, но для кого-то все-таки важному.  
Смартган не выглядел мехом, которому безразлична учиненная им суматоха. Он просил о церемонии так, словно заранее приготовился к отказу. Привез документы, подтверждающие их с Хиттером связь, чтобы ему позволили забрать корпус – на такое имеет право только conjunx endura. Сжимал инфочип с ними в руке, когда говорил с Амбулоном.  
Если бы Фарма от него отмахнулся, Смартгану пришлось бы самому искать возможность сделать с корпусом Хиттера то, что требовала их вера. О, без помощи медиков это превращалось в невероятно сложную задачу. Все-таки оборудование и реагенты нельзя достать из воздуха.  
Смартгану хотелось помочь.  
– Если бы это помогло ему найти покой, я бы соврал, – отрезал Амбулон негромко. – Но… я рад, что не пришлось.  
– Вот так и выясняется, что твой шеф не такой уж безразличный ржавый… ох, – Ферст Эйд торопливо прижал ладонь к маске.  
Амбулон покачал головой, но обошелся без вербальных укоров. Фарма как раз его подозвал.

 

Они так и стояли рядом с резервуаром, пока Хиттер не исчез полностью. Конечно, пришлось отступить на несколько шагов, чтобы не нервировать датчики горячими химическими испарениями, но правила требовали от участников церемонии убедиться в том, что все прошло успешно.  
Требовали смотреть, как кислота стирает все шрамы. Слушать шипение.  
«Все становится ничем».  
Можно было бросить Смартгана в компании Амбулона и Ферст Эйда, те все равно торчали рядом без дела, как будто их участливость имела какой-то смысл, но Фарма остался. Кислота заполнила резервуар быстро, но на сам процесс ушло куда больше времени. Снег таял на подлете, не успевая добраться до буроватой жидкости, шедшей рябью и пузырившейся, когда вырывался сохранившийся в герметичных частях корпуса воздух.  
Под ногами и правда расплылась огромная лужа. Резервуар разогрелся. После выпаривания кислоты остался лишь налет на стенках, как будто Хиттера никогда не существовало.  
– Пока все не станут едины, – прошептал Смартган, вздергивая дверцы.  
Фраза, которую произносят все, независимо от нюансов веры.  
Больше не было пронзающей небо черной оптики, еле втиснутого в резервуар корпуса, маленького шрама на бедре. Слипшиеся снежинки исчезали, едва задев постепенно остывающие края.  
Фарма развернулся, собираясь уйти.  
– Доктор, я… – Смартган неуверенно преградил ему путь. – Признаюсь, я готов был встретить непонимание. Спасибо, что уделили нам время.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – Фарма встретился с ним взглядом. В оптике Смартгана читалось желание поговорить, жажда заполнить звенящую пустоту, образовавшуюся после того, как любимое им все стало ничем.  
– Вы ведь главный врач здесь. Мы… часто встречаем упреки от медицинских учреждений. Это не так просто – сохранить себя для последнего путешествия. Я только хотел… Надеюсь, когда мне придет время исчезнуть, о моем корпусе позаботится кто-то столь же… благородный. И понимающий.  
Он заметно смущался, но все равно договорил. Фарма молчал, не кивая, просто слушая, глядя на него сверху вниз, а после обернулся на пустой резервуар, воздух над которым все еще подрагивал.  
– Врачи ближе всего к грани между активом и неизвестностью, Смартган. Надеюсь, искра вашего conjunx endura вернулась к Праймусу. Простите, мне нужно уйти. Если вам что-то еще понадобится, смело обращайтесь к Амбулону.  
– Мне… мне – уже ничего, – растерянно выдавил Смартган. – Я могу помочь с… эта подготовка отняла у вас время и… я очень вам обязан.  
– Обращайтесь к Амбулону, – вежливо повторил Фарма, отстраняясь. – Всего доброго.  
Смартган не стал его задерживать.  
Проходя мимо подчиненных, Фарма коротко кивнул им:  
– Хорошая работа.  
Ферст Эйд не успел ничего сказать в ответ, а Амбулон, кажется, и не собирался. Но они действительно отлично справились с задачей – и у них еще уйма забот теперь, так что почему бы не подтвердить для них очевидное, чтобы немного повысить дух.  
Кажется, именно это называется «поощрение».  
Фарма улыбнулся одним краем губ, улавливая аудиодатчиками, как Ферст Эйд негромко высказывает Смартгану соболезнования – хотя явно делал это и раньше, – пока Амбулон настраивает гудящую гравитационную подушку резервуара, чтобы, когда тот поостынет, спустить вниз для чистки.

 

Он так же улыбался, когда поставил на полку ти-ког Хиттера. Сначала долго вертел в пальцах, а после пристроил в ряд с остальными.  
Расходы на эту маленькую церемонию действительно оказались колоссальными по меркам Дельфи. Амбулон и Ферст Эйд наверняка недоумевают, что это нашло на шефа, раз он так расчувствовался, но…  
Отдав Смартгану корпус, он поставил бы себя под удар. Если бы тот вдруг выяснил, что у Хиттера удален ти-ког, то непременно поднял бы шум. Может, он и казался маленьким и растерянным на крыше, когда растворял в кислоте самого дорого для его искры меха в мире, но он был боевым офицером автоботов – и если уж протащил свою веру так далеко, едва ли отступил бы сейчас.  
Обвинения в несанкционированном извлечении деталей, официальные проверки или даже просто назойливый фанатик под боком… о, нет, Фарма не был к такому готов. Заполняя документы на получение донорских деталей, он никогда не вносил ти-коги, пусть и ради перестраховки. Документы могли попасть в руки кому угодно. Тот же Амбулон опровергнул бы утверждение, что в Дельфи регистрировались извлеченные из дезактивов шестерни. Нельзя вызывать шумиху, привлекать к себе внимание. Нужно действовать незаметно.  
Фарма смотрел на запчасть Хиттера, зная, что скоро перестанет отличать ее от десятков других, прибереженных для лидера ДЖД. Когда-нибудь Тарн сотрет этот ти-ког в прах. Не совсем то же самое, что погружение в кислотную ванную, конечно… Смешно. Такая легкая, маленькая деталь для аннигилистов оказывалась неподъемным якорем, удерживающим искру в тени от света Праймуса.  
«Столь же благородный, – повторил он про себя слова Смартгана и ухмыльнулся широко, до болезненного скрипа металла. – И понимающий».  
Сжатые пальцы хрустнули от напряжения, Фарма, словно удивленный этим, встряхнул кистями и решительно направился к выходу. Нужно проверить, что ответили на его запрос, и узнать, можно ли без зазрения совести разобрать второй дезактив.


End file.
